Slut Queen
"Slut Queen" is a rap made by Bitch Puddin'. Mace makes a cameo at the end. Ro Ro said that this song is by far the worst song The B. Brothers have ever made, even though it is number four in the top 100. Ro Ro basically hates the song. Lyrics A Bitch Puddin' production. The B. Bros., yeah. You gon' die when you're eight. ''1: I'm like, "Hey, what's up you hoe!" Shot yo stupid ass soon as you came in the door I just wanna kill, got a body bag for you She is so damn slutty, introduced her to Chica. Showed her how to die and now she ready for sure. She's a slut queen, let her hit the grave though. We just set a goal, talkin' 'bout her headstone. A stupid, slutty bitch, prob' a heifer-hoe though. Man, I swear I love it how I killed that hoe though. Hit the fucking morgue, I be smashin' heads though. Everybody hatin' I just call 'em dead though. In love with the puddin' I ain't never lettin' go! Hook: And you gon' die with your baby. You just left the mall, you gettin' shot with your baby, yeah. And you can die with your baby. I be in the kitchen cooking you and your baby, yeah. And you can die with your baby. You just left the mall, you gettin' shot with your baby, yeah. And you can die with your baby. I be in the kitchen cooking you and your baby. (I'm like, "Hey, what's up you hoe!") 2: I slapped that bitch, she a slut queen! 'Cause all I know is death! I just might snatch up Miss Whorey. And buy that bitch a dress. I might just snatch her damn preacher, drop a church up on that bitch. She ain't christian for nothin' because she done fucked everything. It's big Bitch Puddin' from the B. Bros. Without R.O. you can't go. J.J.K. got the stamp though. Count up hella them hoes though. How far will that hoe go. It's Bitch Puddin' I'm just living just so I can trash that hoe though. If you checking for my cloak though, I'm like Hook: And you gon' die with your baby. You just left the mall, you gettin' shot with your baby, yeah. And you can die with your baby. I be in the kitchen cooking you and your baby, yeah. And you can die with your baby. You just left the mall, you gettin' shot with your baby, yeah. And you can die with your baby. I be in the kitchen cooking you and your baby. 1: I'm like, "Hey, what's up you hoe!" Shot yo stupid ass soon as you came in the door I just wanna kill, got a body bag for you She is so damn slutty, introduced her to Chica. Showed her how to die and now she ready for sure. She's a slut queen, let her hit the grave though. We just set a goal, talkin' 'bout her headstone. A stupid, slutty bitch, prob' a heifer-hoe though. Man, I swear I love it how I killed that hoe though. Hit the fucking morgue, I be smashin' heads though. Everybody hatin' I just call 'em dead though. In love with the puddin' I ain't never lettin' go! Bridge: I be killin' hoes and you know Outworld where I roll B. Brother Puddin' I be burnin' shit for sho I'll run in your house, then I'll kill your hoe! 'Cause Bitch Puddin' or nothin, Bi-Bi-Bitch Puddin' or nothin! Outro:'' Yeah, you hear my puddin' Soundin' like Shao Kahn on a track I got whatever on my bro, whatever. Put your puddin' where your ass is! Puddin' in the cup mean the game is up. Puddin' out of range means dange. Fuck puss or be puss. R's a bitch (HEY!) Bitch Puddin' productions H-oes!